Switch
by falln-angl
Summary: WWF/BtVS crossover. Stephanie and Chris find themselves trapped in Buffy’s and Xander’s bodies, and vice versa. No real plot - just an idea that forced itself to be written.


Switch

Switch

Buffy Summers quietly slipped under the bed covers, and sighed. It had been a long night, more so than usual. Not for the first time, she gazed out into the clear, beautiful starry sky, and wished that she were anything but the Slayer.

Xander Harris tried to shut out his parents' furious voices, but it was of no use. They were coming into the basement, very loud and very clear. With a tired sigh, he pushed back his bed covers and quietly got dressed. He walked out into the cool air, and gazed up the clear, beautiful, starry sky, wishing he were anywhere but here.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was tired of everything. Her husband's obsession with Stone Cold Steve Austin, her father's relationship with Trish Stratus, and of Trish's plastic breasts continually taunting her. With as little movement as possible, she got out of bed and walked out into the hotel room's balcony. She gazed up at the clear, beautiful, starry sky, and wished that she had none of these problems.

Chris Jericho winced in pain as he moved into the wrong position. His ribs were killing him, thanks largely to Rikishi's enormous ass and three Bonzai Drops. He shifted again, to a more bearable position, and gazed out into the clear, beautiful, starry sky, and just for that moment he found himself wishing that he wasn't a wrestler.

*

High above, unseen by any human eyes which might have been gazing up at the clear, beautiful, starry sky, a small shooting star streaked it's way towards Earth.

*

Buffy woke to the feeling of someone's hand draped loosely over her side. She frowned slightly. She hadn't slept at Riley's last night. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room she had never seen, and sleeping on a bed she had never slept on. Heart pounding, Buffy slowly turned to face the person beside her.

And screamed.

Xander woke to a pain in his chest, and he groaned. He hoped it wasn't a heart attack. He was only nineteen, definitely way too young. He reached up and felt the bandages wrapped around his chest. He didn't remember having played 'doctors and nurses' with Anya last night. He frowned, looking around. Nor did he remember sleeping in a real room with a real bed and real windows.

With care, Xander stood and had a more thorough look around. A mirror on the wall caught his attention, as did the long, blonde haired guy staring back at him.

Stephanie slowly woke, surprised to fund herself very much alone. More often than not, she was the early riser while Hunter preferred to sleep in. It was then she realised that she wasn't in her hotel room anymore, and that she was in someone's actual bedroom.

A sudden pounding on the door made her look up with a start.

'Hey, sleepyhead! Rise and shine!' a girl's voice called out.

Chris was surprised to find himself waking up without the usual aches and pains associated after a big show. It was going to be a good day. He opened his eyes, and stared directly at a white Westinghouse washing machine.

With a frown, Chris sat up slowly and looked around. A basement. He was sleeping in someone's basement.

Just then the door across the room opened, and a young woman strolled in. 'Xander,' she greeted in a chirpy voice. 'Bet up. You're taking me to breakfast.'

Chris stared at her. Xander?

Buffy scrambled out of bed as fast as she could, glad to find herself not in the nude.

The man in the bed sat up, with a frown. 'What? What is it?'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Who are you?' This was getting weird. Her voice sounded so…not hers.

The man's frown deepened. 'What the hell are you talking about? You know who I am!'

Buffy looked around quickly, wondering who had managed to transport her into Freaky World. 'Where am I?'

'Steph? Are you-'

'My name is Buffy!'

The man grinned. 'Buffy? What kind of name is that? C'mon, Steph, snap out of it. You've had your fun.'

Buffy bristled. 'My name is _not_ Steph! I don't even know any Stephs. Now, tell me who the hell you are before I start kicking some major ass.'

He looked at her carefully, as if finally taking notice. He looked worried. 'You really don't know, do you? Steph, it's me. Hunter. Your husband.'

Freaky World had just turned into Even More Freaky World. Husband?

The mirror in the room's bathroom caught her attention, and she froze. The woman staring back at her had long, brown hair, was a lot taller than she remembered being, looked a few years older, and most definitely not her.

Buffy ran to the bathroom, hoping all this was nothing more than a big joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The woman in the mirror was still there, and she had lived long enough on the Hellmouth to know that this was certainly for real. Just like that time with Faith.

She groaned, asking herself, 'Why me?'

Xander waved half heartedly at the guy staring back at him. The blonde guy waved back as half heartedly as he did. He pulled a face. So did the guy.

'This guy is good,' he muttered, walking towards the mirror. He reached out, hoping to touch human flesh. Nope. Nothing but the cold glass.

Buffy. He needed Buffy. Or Giles. Or Willow. Anyone to explain to him what the hell was going on.

'Hey, Jericho!' a voice called loudly from the other side of the door, followed by even louder banging. 'You ready yet?'

Xander jumped slightly at the sudden noise. 'Uh…hang on!' he called back, frowning at the difference in his voice. He looked around quickly, hoping for any clue as to what he should be ready for.

'Hurry up, man!' the guy by the door yelled again. 'You're the one who wanted to get to the gym early!'

He winced. Gym? That meant physical exertion.

'You go ahead,' Xander replied. 'I'm not feeling too…uh…well, this morning.'

'Don't tell me you're pulling an Angle!' the guy called back, laughing.

He frowned. An Angle? What was an Angle? 'Look, my, uh, chest is still sore. I don't think I can make it today.'

The guy on the other side laughed again. 'Hey, that's right. I forgot that you got Rikishi last night. Anyway, we'll be back soon. Better be ready for tonight's show.'

Xander's mind was spinning. Rikishi? Leave? Show? What was he? A circus performer?

This was just plain weird. Stephanie was staring at the young, blonde woman in the mirror, stunned. That was…_her_?

She then grinned at herself, her eyes shining. This really wasn't too bad so far. She was young, had a good looking boyfriend and very obviously close friends – as seen in the photographs in the bedroom – and extremely nice clothes. What more could a girl ask for?

However, she was a little concerned about some of the stuff she had found in Buffy's – _Buffy_?! – bedroom. Crosses, stakes, crossbow, holy water. It may be a little weird, but nonetheless, she wasn't complaining.

'Buffy,' her mother, apparently, called from the other side of the bedroom door. 'Giles is here to take you to training.'

Training? There was training? Stephanie grimaced slightly. She hoped training didn't involved anything too sucky.

'Be right there,' she called back, still not used to the higher pitch of her voice. It was so…girly.

The girl, Anya, kept looking at him strangely as they walked towards wherever.

Chris got annoyed. 'What now?'

'Xander, are you-'

'My name is Chris Jericho!'

Anya rolled her eyes. 'Fine. I was just asking if whether or not you did anything last night to make you think you're someone else.'

Chris sighed. 'No. Now, how much longer to this Giles? I want to go back to my own self as soon as possible.'

'Just around the corner.'

'Good. You're sure he can help me?'

Anya shrugged. 'Hey, he's helped saved the world a million times already. What's a little multiple personality disorder?'

This girl was obviously way attached to her boyfriend. Hopefully whoever Giles may be, he would be a lot more cooperative.

Buffy wasn't sure what to do. She had called everyone she knew, yet none of the numbers she remembered connected her with the people she was looking for. Her home number was apparently some actor's private number, Sarah Michelle Someone-or-other. She was stuck in Freaky World, hoping that the Scoobies would be able to figure out what had happened, and would help her. And _very_ soon.

'So, uh, Buffy?' Hunter, Stephanie's husband, started. He was driving them to an arena where they had a show. 'Does that mean my wife is in your body?'

Buffy shrugged. 'I really don't know, but it seems logical enough.'

'Ok. Now, how long do you think this will last?'

She was surprised at how calmly the man seemed to be taking everything in. 'I don't know. Why?'

'Because, well, Steph might have a match tonight.'

'Are you even worried about your wife?' she had to ask. 'I mean, for all you know, I could be in like a hell-like prison.'

His eyes flashed. 'I know my wife, and she can take care of herself.'

Buffy sighed. 'Okay, I'm sorry. _I'm _just worried about her.'

Hunter quickly glanced over at her, concern definitely in his eyes. 'Why?'

She shook her head. 'You wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

Buffy frowned lightly at him, unsure. Oh, what the hell? Maybe there were vampires in Freaky World that also needed killing. 'I'm a vampire Slayer.'

A grin appeared on his face. 'You're kidding, right?'

She wasn't smiling, and Hunter soon realised this. His grin faded. 'Oh, shit.'

A wrestler! He was a wrestler! What did he know about wrestling? Xander tried hard to avoid getting dragged out of his hotel room and into the car that was going to take him to the arena, but it was of no use.

'What the hell is wrong with you anyway?' Test (he had heard someone call his companion that) asked, looking over at him.

'Just not in a wrestling mood today.'

Test laughed. 'Nice excuse, Jericho. You've been dying to get your shot at the Championship Belt, and tonight's your chance. Best not blow it.'

Big chance? He doubted it. Blow it? You betcha!

'Although, it doesn't look to good for you,' Test continued. 'Fatal fourways are always brutal, and I mean, checkout who you're facing. Triple H, Big Show and Rock.'

Xander's stomach dropped at the word 'fatal', and his heart started pounding at the names of his opponents. Triple H? Big Show? _Rock_? He forced a nervous laugh. 'They aren't really going to kill me, are they?'

Test raised an eyebrow. 'Every man for himself, Chris. This is for the Big One. Of course they're going to try and get rid of you.'

Xander was in extremely deep dog doo-doo.

Stephanie was getting sick of hearing Jericho whinge and whine about being stuck in someone else's body. It was just her luck. Out of all the other guys who could have body swapped with her, it had to be _him_.

'Oh, shut up already,' she told him.

The boy's, Xander's face looked back at her, but it was Jericho's eyes that she saw glaring back at her. 'Don't tell me to shut up, little girl.'

'Still as bratty as usual, aren't you?' she shot back.

Oops.

'As usual?' the redhead, Willow, repeated, sounding confused.

'Buffy, do you know this guy?' the old British guy asked. He reminded her of Regal.

Was she busted? Could she still cover up her mistake? Did it really matter?

Stephanie sighed. 'My name is Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. I know Jericho. We have a…history.'

Anya stared at Jericho, or rather, at her boyfriend. 'You had sex with-'

Jericho had thrown his arms around her, and although it was someone else's body parts, it was still Chris hugging her. However, instead of pushing him away, Stephanie felt a little better as she suddenly realised how serious the situation was. She didn't know how long she was going to be stuck in Buffy's body, and it was nice to know that she still had some connection to her 'other' life.

Chris wasn't totally sure why he had hugged Stephanie, but her words had had a profound effect on him. He wasn't crazy, as he had started to believe. He really was a wrestler stuck in some kid's body, and Stephanie had suddenly become his unexpected anchor. Someone else was going through the exact same thing as he was.

'Uh, Jericho,' Buffy's voice was saying, although he felt her patting his back awkwardly. 'This is me, Steph. Remember?'

He laughed, finally releasing her. 'I don't care if it was Benoit! I'd still have hugged you.'

Stephanie pouted, and on Buffy's face it was absolutely adorable. 'Gee, thanks.'

Then he realised he really was going crazy. He had just hugged _Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley_!

'You had sex with Buffy!' Anya said loudly.

'Anya!' Willow admonished.

'But-'

'I'm not your boyfriend,' Chris interrupted with a little groan.

Anya threw him an evil glare. 'I want my Xander back!'

'Oh, yeah, like I really asked for this!'

'Alright, everyone calm down,' Giles, the British guy, said, putting up his hand for some peace and order. He reminded Chris of Regal. 'This is a somewhat extraordinary situation-'

'Remember Faith?' Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

'-and we must work fast. Especially with the Campione demon still at large, and the Slayer out of commission, it would seem.'

Chris frowned, and out of the corner of Xander's eye he noticed Stephanie do the same. Campione demon? Slayer?

'Well, maybe, uh, this Stephanie has retained Buffy's powers?' Tara, Willow's girlfriend, suggested.

Powers?

'Uh, this Stephanie would like to know what the hell all of you are talking about,' Stephanie cut in.

Everyone, but him, stared at her, then at each other nervously.

'Well, the thing is, Buffy happens to be the Slayer,' Giles explained. Not that it explained much.

Chris and Stephanie looked at each, then grinned. 'Slayer? As in the band?' he couldn't help but ask.

Giles shook his head. 'Uh, no. As in the vampire Slayer.'

This time the two 'outsiders' burst out laughing, while the rest of them looked somewhat uncomfortable. When they realised that no one else was laughing, they slowly stopped. Stephanie looked nervous, and Chris couldn't blame her. These people were dead serious.

Hunter had explained to her that all she had to do was accompany him to the ring. Because, like it or not, they still had to work. Buffy didn't see the big problem and had readily agreed. His match was last, so she was able to sit back and watch the rest of the show. She was surprised to find herself enjoying it. Some of those guys were way cute. However, it was a little worrying when Hunter kept glancing over at her.

Finally, unable to contain it any longer, she turned to face him. '_What_?'

He shook his head. 'No, I just…I can't believe…I don't…'

'Vague much?'

Hunter frowned, 'Huh?'

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry. Hey, isn't your match next?'

He looked down at his watch. 'Yeah. Let's go. And with Jericho acting all weird, this night just got easier.'

She remembered seeing Jericho, another cute guy. The commentators were all unsure at why he was suddenly so…not Jericho.

Compared to Jericho's body, all the rest of the guys were huge. Xander now realised how Big Show got his name. He hadn't wanted to be in the match, but they had somehow managed to push him out into the arena as the beginning of Jericho's entrance started. It was some kind of countdown.

The lights all went down, and he got pushed out from behind the curtains onto the top of the ramp. The fireworks nearly made him wet his pants (actually Jericho's wrestling tights), as did the thousand of screaming people.

Xander had faced death, and the end of the world, many times before but he could honestly say he had never been as scared of the two huge, or rather one gigantic and one huge, men waiting in the ring for him. Halfway down the ramp another entrance music started, and the fans went absolutely nuts. Judging by the opening 'lyrics', this was Rock.

The huge guy streaked past him and slid straight into the ring as the first two guys had already started. He walked to the edge of the ring, and stopped. The guy who had been introduced as 'Triple H' fixed his sights on him, and he slid out of the ring to get his hands on Xander. Or Jericho.

Xander freaked. This was no Harmony. Hair pulling wasn't going to work. He quickly ducked out of the guy's grasp, and ran around the ring, towards the gorgeous woman who had accompanied 'Triple H' to the ring. Mrs Triple H.

'Where's Buffy when you need her?' he muttered loudly as he passed her pressed against the ring to get out of the way.

'What did you say?' Mrs Triple H demanded, suddenly grabbing his arm and stopping him.

She sure had a grip, and Xander winced. 'Ow!'

'What did you just say?' she repeated, staring at him intently. Behind her he could see Triple H had stopped, and was looking at them apprehensively.

'Uh, nothing,' Xander stammered.

'You said 'Buffy',' she said, although she had a smile of joy on her face.

He frowned, confused. Did this woman know Buffy? 'You know Buffy?'

Mrs Triple H was looking at him closely. 'Xan- Xander?'

Xander stared at her, looking more closely into her eyes, having all forgotten his 'fatal fourway' match. Although it wasn't a face he'd ever seen before, there was something about her eyes that were extremely familiar. 'Buffy?'

Mrs Triple H squealed. 'Xander!' Then she threw herself into his arms.

He was so happy that he didn't notice everyone in the ring staring at them, and he barely noticed the whole arena having gone totally insane.

It was pretty much decided that her and Jericho's problem were to stay between the group – Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Riley.

Riley, Buffy's boyfriend, had arrived just an hour ago, and Stephanie wished she had kept her mouth shut. He had been about to give her a kiss when Jericho had pulled her away with a 'No you don't!'

Stephanie had been annoyed, but when she thought about Buffy in her body kissing Hunter, she wasn't happy either. Although, she had to wonder why Jericho cared so much.

Anya announcing 'Xander and Buffy had sex!' didn't help any, and Riley had gone straight after Jericho. There had been a little tussle before Riley was finally pulled off Jericho, and everything was explained.

Now, Stephanie was on her way to Buffy's house, and she found herself unwilling to get separated from Jericho. What if he managed to find a way to get back to his body and left her in Weirdo Land?

'Okay, I think you should stay in tonight, and the rest of us will patrol,' Riley told her as they finally reached the Summers' residence.

Stephanie nodded. She really wasn't too excited at the idea of fighting vampires, monsters, and the other evils of the dark. For one thing, she didn't want to die, and it was unfair of her to die in Buffy's body. And for another, she hadn't managed to retain any Slayer powers.

'Oh, and if Buffy's Mom asks why you aren't working tonight,' Willow added quickly, 'tell her that you aren't at full strength and that everything is being taken care of.'

'Okay, no problem,' she replied, nodding again. She couldn't help but glance at Jericho. As cute as Xander was, Stephanie found herself suddenly wishing that it was Jericho in Jericho's own body she was looking at.

Chris kept looking back at the house they had just left Stephanie at as they headed towards Xander's basement. Wouldn't that be fun? A whole night of sitting around and not doing anything. There was a show on tonight, and he was missing it. Missing his big chance at the Championship Belt. He hoped that Xander wouldn't blow it for him.

He and Stephanie had tried calling their home numbers, and even the WWF headquarters at Titan Towers, hoping they had just been transported by distance and not universes, but it was of no use. Stephanie had reached some guy called Paul Levesque on her apartment number, and he had managed to get in touch with Chris Irvine on his. Weird.

'You did, didn't you?' Anya asked him as they walked on.

Chris frowned at her for about the millionth time that day. 'Did what?'

'Have sex with Buffy?'

'Anya, this jealousy thing is getting ridiculous,' Willow said, rolling her eyes.

However, Chris could feel Riley's eyes watching him closely. 'How many times do I have to say it? I'm not Xander, and she's not Buffy.'

'But she said you had a…_history_ together,' Anya pointed out.

'History doesn't necessarily mean sex, right?' Riley asked.

Chris had to laugh. 'Sex with Steph? When she said history, she meant that we had a bit of a…feud, you could say. Definitely no sex with Steph McM-H.'

'So, nothing romantic? Ever?'

He looked at Willow. 'You're dishing for some dirt, aren't you?'

She looked guilty. 'Uh…maybe? It's just, well, I saw the way you two kept looking at each other.'

He shook his head. 'No romance, ever. I mean, she's married to the biggest asshole on the face of the planet for one thing.' Chris remembered _King of the Ring_ last year. 'Although, there was this one kiss. Didn't mean anything.'

*

A few days later…

Thursday night

*

'Why the hell does that guy keep calling me, I mean, to your wife, a slut?' Buffy asked, inclining her head towards Rock now on screen talking about Stephanie and Jericho's now infamous display of affection on _RAW_. 'Is she really?'

Hunter snorted. 'Steph is no slut, but nobody seems to care. As long as they get to say their little catchphrases and get the fans to cheer for them, they'll say anything. Jericho was the worst.'

Buffy frowned. 'Xander?'

'Not your Xander, but the guy who's body he's occupying.'

'Buff?' a now familiar voice called out tentatively, his head appearing in the room.

Buffy grinned at him. 'Come on in, Xand.'

He grinned back, walking in. 'Hey, Hunter.'

Hunter just nodded. Buffy was getting annoyed with his often negative attitude towards her bestfriend. 'Okay, what's the deal? Why with the unfriendly?'

'Look, I know that you're not really Steph, and he's not really Jericho, but it's them I do see whenever you two are together.'

'But I thought Steph and Jericho hated each other?' Xander asked.

'They do. I think.'

'You think?'

'Long story.'

Buffy and Xander shared a look. 'Oo-kay, then.'

'So, Xan, what's up?' Buffy asked.

Xander groaned. 'You would never believe it, but I've just been told that I have a tag team match against Rock and Big Show tonight.'

Buffy frowned, not happy. 'Says who?'

'Says the owner. And I don't want to get Jericho fired.'

'I wish you would,' Hunter spoke up.

Buffy shot him a dirty look, before turning her attention back to Xander. 'Well, who's your partner?'

Xander said nothing, but was looking pointedly at Hunter.

Xander was shaking his head vehemently as Hunter walked towards him. 'No!'

The wrestler looked furious. 'Damnit, I'm not going to fight them both by myself!' And with that, he slapped Xander on the arm.

Rock also came over, and grabbing him, hauled him over the top rope and into the ring. Xander landed with a painful _thud_ on his back, and he winced. He slowly turned to his side, and saw Buffy with a worried look on her face pacing on the outside.

Rock pulled him roughly to his feet, and then swung him towards the ropes, where he bounced back and straight into Rock's arms, where he was bodyslammed – a spinebuster – onto the mat.

Xander's eyes rolled back, and he briefly wondered if he was going to pass out. No, he could hear the crowd screaming their lungs out, and with effort he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Buffy had slid into the ring and was being held back by Hunter as she tried to get to Rock. The stupid man was taunting her.

'Go Buffy,' he weakly called out.

And she did. Pulling her arm free of Hunter's grasp, she hurled herself at Rock, knocking him down. He landed beside him, and Xander quickly rolled out of the way. Rock was obviously surprised, his eyes widening as he got back up again. Buffy punched him on the jaw, and then followed with a roundhouse kick that knocked him down again. Lucky for her, she had retained her Slayer powers in the body switch.

Xander watched as Buffy kneeled beside the fallen wrestler. Although obviously meant to be heard by Rock only, he could hear everything.

'Don't ever speak about Steph, I mean, me, in a negative way again, or I'll have to seriously hurt you,' she warned in a tone that carried how deadly serious she was.

Rock was stunned, and without another word, Buffy made her way towards him. 'You okay, Xander?' she asked, frowning with concern.

'Yeah, fine.' He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. She slid an arm around his back and helped him, both of them forgetting exactly where they were.

Stephanie opened the door, and was surprised to find Chris. He was looking at her sheepishly, and she couldn't help thinking how cute he was. '_Xander's expression, _not_ Chris's,_' she quickly amended in her head.

'Hey,' she greeted out loud with a smile, stepping back to let him in. the past few days the two of them had pretty much binded themselves to the other. It had gotten unnerving being stuck in someone else's body and in some weird, alternate universe. She desperately missed her own body, her own life, her own universe, and Chris was the only one who could truly understand her.

'Hey. Just thought I'd stop by,' he said as she closed the door.

'_SmackDown_'s on tonight,' she commented, leading him into the Summers' kitchen.

She heard him sigh. 'I know. That's why I stopped by.'

'You want something to eat? Drink?' Stephanie offered.

Chris suddenly started laughing. She looked at him in confusion. 'What?'

'Did you ever think that the day would come when you'll be offering me something to eat or drink?'

Stephanie had to grin. 'If someone had said that to me a few days ago, I would have told them to get their head checked. Or probably gotten them fired.'

Chris lost some of his smile, and he was looking at her thoughtfully. 'Do you really…you know, hate me that much?'

She looked at him in surprise. Was he being totally serious? She turned away, busying herself with an abandoned mug on the counter. 'I don't…I mean, I always thought you hated me.'

'Triple H. That's who I hate.'

Stephanie sighed. 'And I'm his wife.'

Chris couldn't believe where this conversation was going. During the past couple of days, he had actually begun to like Stephanie. Well, the Stephanie in Buffy's body. She was a completely different person to the one he was used to backstage and on TV. He wondered which was the 'real' Stephanie.

'I don't-' He broke off, suddenly apprehensive about saying anything.

Stephanie looked back up at him. 'I don't think I ever really hated you,' she started softly. 'I mean, I hated what you kept calling me because it wasn't true, but I didn't hate you. Hunter hates you, I just…_disliked_ you.'

Chris had known that Stephanie was never a slut. Despite what she wore and her attitude, deep down he had known that there would be no way a McMahon would ever demean herself in such a way. His name calling had actually started off as a way to get under Triple H's skin. Honestly, he hadn't much cared about Stephanie.

'I don't hate you,' he finally said, looking at her directly in the eye and meaning it.

She smiled. 'Well, I kind of like you as well. These past few days, they really weren't as fun as I had first thought. Living someone else's life and all. And I don't mean that it's a bad life. Buffy's got close and extremely loyal friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and this girl can fight obviously if she's a Slayer. But…'

'You miss your own life?'

Stephanie nodded. 'I never fully appreciated it until now.'

He nodded as well. 'I know what you mean.'

She sighed. 'Getting to know you a little better these past couple of days…I don't know…I mean, what happens when we go back? I don't think I can go back to disliking you.'

Chris smiled. 'Neither can I.'

*

High above our four misplaced heroes and heroines, another shooting star streaks through the sky. But none of them notice it, as they are too busy with each other. Buffy-in-Stephanie's body is still gently tending to Xander-in-Chris's body, who is smiling up at her. Stephanie-in-Buffy's body and Chris-in-Xander's body are sitting closely together, sharing a joke.

But inside, all four are wishing the same – to be back in their original bodies.

*

CUT TO

Buffy looking at Xander in surprise. 'Xander?'

CUT TO

Xander looking at Buffy with an extremely happy smile. 'Buffy! In Buffy!'

CUT TO

Stephanie slowly standing up, and looking down at Chris. 'Chris?'

CUT TO

Chris wincing at the sudden pain in his lower back, but then looks up at Stephanie. 'Steph? Is that really you?'

CUT TO

Buffy and Xander hugging.

CUT TO

Buffy and Xander still hugging.

CUT TO

Stephanie is looking at Chris, unsure of what to do or say.

CUT TO

Chris slowly stands up as well. 'I guess this is it. We're finally back.'

CUT TO

Buffy and Xander jumping up and down. 'We're back!'

CUT TO

Xander stops jumping up and down, and grins. 'Oh. Anya. I hope she coped okay with what happened.'

CUT TO

Stephanie takes a tentative step towards Chris, then changes her mind. But she still smiles. 'I'll see you around.'

CUT TO

Chris nods, returning her smile. 'Definitely.' Starts to walk away, out towards the door. Then, stops and turns around. 'It's good to see you again.'


End file.
